Test?
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: Demi untuk melindungi(?) saudara yang paling berharga bagi mereka, Neji dan Hanabi memberikan serangkaian tes bagi Sai yang datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk menemui Hinata. Memangnya, tes apa yang diberikan mereka, sampai-sampai— "Lakukan saja perintahku. Dan ingat, tidak boleh menggunakan jutsu." /fic-pasca-hiatus/ Hope you like and give a comment, too...


.

**Chara: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi, Sai**

**Genre : Family, Friendship  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Test? belongs to me… **

**Rate : K+**

.

* * *

.

**Test?**

.

Hanabi dan Neji sedari tadi hanya menatap lelaki berkulit pucat di hadapan mereka dalam diam. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka menyentuh gelas berisi teh yang sudah tidak mengepul lagi itu. Keheningan yang menyeruak sudah terlanjur membuat mereka nyaman.

Tapi… lama-lama tidak enak juga, kan?

"Jadi," akhirnya Hanabi bersuara, "Sai-_nii-san_ datang untuk mencari _nee-chan_."

Sai—yang masih mengembangkan senyumnya—mengangguk.

Hening.

Hanabi kembali berkata, "Tapi _nee-san_ tidak ada di rumah, sekarang."

"Aku akan menunggunya," jawab Sai polos. "Apakah boleh?"

Tanpa dikomando, kening Hanabi maupun Neji berkerut bersamaan. Mereka saling lirik, lalu Neji menggeleng tipis sekali.

"_Nee-san_ berlatih sampai sore dengan Kiba-_nii-san_ dan Shino-_nii-san_. Dan tentu saja setelah itu dia merasa kecapekan. Jadi… sebaiknya besok saja."

Senyum Sai memudar, digantikan dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku sudah tujuh kali ke sini, sejak seminggu kemarin. Dan kalau harus menunggu sampai besok—ehm… sebaiknya aku menunggu saja."

Hanabi terdiam. Matanya yang sepucat dan sedingin bulan menatap Sai dengan pandangan menyelidik, kemudian kembali menatap Neji. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Neji sambil berdiri, diikuti oleh Hanabi. "Ikut aku."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hanabi menarik tangan Sai dengan sangat kuat—sampai-sampai dia nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Hampir saja Sai berpikir kalau sebenarnya Hanabi itu seorang laki-laki.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai ke halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Sai bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke tangannya kembali setelah Hanabi melepaskannya. Tapi, belum sempat dia bertanya, detik berikutnya tangannya penuh dengan kain-kain.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sai bingung.

"_Nee-chan_ adalah orang yang rajin. Meskipun dia adalah calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga, namun dia tidak pernah tidak melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Mencuci, mengepel lantai, menyapu halaman, dan memasak, adalah hobi dari _nee-chan_," jelas Hanabi dengan nada bangga.

"Karena itu, kami ingin kau juga terampil dalam melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah itu, supaya nantinya Hinata-_sama_ tidak kerepotan. Sekarang, cuci pakaian-pakaian itu," kata Neji sambil menunjuk kain-kain di tangan Sai, "dan yang ada di ember-ember di sana," lanjutnya sembari menunjuk beberapa ember di dekat pancuran.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Sai. Tatapannya lebih bingung dari sebelumnya.

Neji dan Hanabi saling lirik, lalu Neji berkata, "Lakukan saja perintahku. Dan ingat: tidak boleh menggunakan jutsu."

Setelah beberapa menit Sai menatap kedua sepupu itu, akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah pancuran. Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang, dan menyadari bahwa Neji dan Hanabi masih menatapnya. Tangannya mulai menimba air.

"Pst!"

Neji menoleh, mengernyit ketika melihat adik sepupunya menarik ujung lengan bajunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau tanya," kata Hanabi ragu, "apa di Anbu diajari cara mencuci pakaian, ya? Sai-_nii-san _kelihatan cukup terampil. Dan dia sepertinya tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Padahal banyak sekali cuciannya…"

Neji mengangguk-angguk, meskipun dia tampak tidak terlalu senang. "Tapi itu masih belum cukup."

Dua jam kemudian, Sai menghampiri Hanabi dan Neji yang sedang duduk-duduk di teras sambil memakan dango. Wajahnya berkeringat, dan dia menggulung lengannya sampai sesiku-siku. Meskipun lelah, dia masih tetap tersenyum.

"Aku sudah selesai," katanya. "Apa aku sudah boleh bertemu dengan Hinata-_san_?"

Neji tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam. Hanabi turut ikut berdiri, dan tangannya kembali menarik tangan Sai.

"Eh? Apa yang—"

"Jangan memprotes," tukas Hanabi. "Aku tidak mau _nee-chan_ bersama dengan orang yang suka _ngeyel_."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. Dia semakin bingung. Tapi belum sempat dia mengucapkan apapun, dia sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam ruangan yang super besar. Matanya membulat seketika.

"Seperti kata Hanabi-_sama_ tadi," kata Neji, membuat Sai tersadar. "Hinata-_sama_ adalah orang yang rajin. Mengepel lantai adalah salah satu kegiatannya setiap hari."

"Di mana ini?" tanya Sai.

"Ini adalah ruangan tempat keluarga besar klan Hyuuga berkumpul, mengadakan pertemuan, atau jamuan keluarga setiap tahunnya," terang Neji. "Sekarang, kau harus mengepel lantai di ruangan ini—sampai bersih, sampai tidak ada noda sedikitpun, dan tidak ada yang terlewat."

"Ini pelnya," kata Hanabi sambil mendorong gagang pelnya ke dada Sai. "Dan embernya ada di sana."

Sai melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Hanabi: ember kecil yang ada di ujung lain ruangan besar itu. Di samping ember itu terdapat sabun cair dan sebuah kain perca.

"Sekalian kau mengelap jendelanya," kata Hanabi ketika melihat raut bingung Sai. Dia mengernyit sebal. "Dan tolong jangan tunjukkan tampang kebingunganmu itu lagi. Itu dapat mengurangi poinmu, kau tahu."

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu buru-buru menunjukkan senyumnya dalam sekejap. Meski—lagi-lagi—dia bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud "poin" itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?' tanya Neji. "Cepat pel lantainya. Dan seperti tadi: tidak boleh ada jutsu."

Meskipun ragu, Sai bergegas berjalan ke ujung ruangan, lalu membasahi pelnya dengan air dan mulai mengepel salah satu bagian ruang pertemuan itu. Pikirnya, _'Apa tiap bertemu dengan Hinata-_san_, teman-temannya harus melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya dulu, ya?'_

"Sst!"

Hanabi menoleh. "Ada apa, _nii-chan_?"

"Apa menurutmu Sai itu tipe penurut, atau apa? Dia tidak pernah mengeluh, dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang kita perintahkan. Aku jadi khawatir, kalau Sai itu nantinya tidak bisa memimpin kita."

"Mungkin itu diajarkan di Anbu," kata Hanabi sambil mangut-mangut, tidak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir kakak sepupunya. "Tapi itu masih belum cukup."

Setelah lebih dari satu jam menunggu, Hanabi dan Neji melihat Sai mendekat. Mereka yang tengah melahap dango, cuma menatap Sai dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata lelaki bermata hitam itu sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Hanabi memakan sisa dangonya, lalu meletakkan tusuknya di atas piring. Kemudian dia berdiri, lalu kembali menarik tangan Sai. Sementara Neji mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Sekarang, tugas terakhir," kata Hanabi setelah mereka sampai di dapur.

Sebelum Sai bertanya sempat bertanya, Neji segera berkata, "Hinata-_sama_ sangat suka memasak. Masakannya sangat enak, dan semua orang mengakui hal itu. Meski begitu, kami tidak ingin kau memanfaatkannya untuk membuatkanmu makanan setiap hari."

Hanabi mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Oleh karena itu, kami ingin memastikan kalau kau juga bisa memasak. Jadi, buatkan makanan yang sangat enak—yang paling enak yang pernah kau buat—dengan bahan makanan yang ada di atas meja itu."

Sai melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Neji. Di sana, ada bertumpuk-tumpuk sayuran, buah-buahan, daging, bumbu dapur aneka ragam, dan masih banyak lagi. "Apa aku harus memasak semuanya?"

"Semuanya," kata Hanabi mantap. "Sekarang, aku dan _nii-chan_ keluar dulu."

"Eh?" Sai tampak bingung, namun dia segera mengubah ekspresinya. Sambil tersenyum, dia berkata, "Kalian tidak mengawasiku?"

"Tidak," kata Neji datar.

"Ini sekaligus untuk mengetes apakah kau itu termasuk orang yang bisa dipercaya atau tidak," tambah Hanabi. Wajahnya berubah menyeramkan. "Jadi, jangan macam-macam."

Setelah melihat Hanabi dan Neji keluar dari dapur, Sai berjalan menuju meja tempat bahan-bahan makanan itu berada, menatapnya lekat-lekat, kemudian mulai mengambil pisau.

Sementara itu, kedua sepupu Hyuuga itu berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Mereka melihat benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibawa Sai saat datang ke kediaman Hyuuga tadi siang. Entah sudah jadi kebiasaan atau tidak, kedua-duanya sama-sama mengangkat alis.

"Mau mengajak jalan-jalan saja, bawa hadiah," komentar Hanabi. Dia mendekati benda itu, lalu mengangkatnya sebentar. "Waahh, beratnya. Selama tujuh hari ini dia membawa-bawa benda seberat ini, benar-benar hebat."

"Tapi itu belum cukup. Mungkin saja itu dilakukannya untuk mendapat simpati dari kita," ujar Neji sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Tapi aku penasaran, lukisan seperti apa yang dibawa olehnya."

"Mungkin gambar Hinata-_nee-chan_? Atau mungkin—"

"Aku pulang…"

Hanabi dan Neji menengok ke arah pintu depan bersamaan. Mata pucat mereka berdua melebar saat melihat Hinata memasuki ruang tamu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_N-nee-chan_?" seru Hanabi kaget, bersamaan dengan "Hinata-_sama_?"-nya Neji.

Hinata berhenti di tempat. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, dan sedikit ketakutan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata gusar.

Neji mencoba menguasai dirinya, sementara Hanabi sudah berlari ke luar ruangan. Dengan sikap yang—sangat diupayakannya—tenang, lelaki Hyuuga itu mendekat ke arah sepupunya. Sangat hati-hati, seolah-olah Hinata bisa kabur begitu saja begitu dia berkata sesuatu, Neji mengajak Hinata untuk duduk, dan menawarinya minuman Sai yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Minum dulu, Hinata-_sama_," kata Neji.

Gadis itu menyeruput teh yang sudah dingin itu dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian meletakkan teh itu di atas meja, dan akhirnya kembali bertanya, "Ada apa, Neji-_nii-san_? A-apa ada masalah?"

"Apa—tidak. Ah... t-tidak ada, ko—"

"SUDAH SELESAI!"

Neji dan Hinata menoleh. Mereka melihat Hanabi dan—

"S-Sai-_san_?" Mata Hinata membulat ketika melihat Sai—yang juga terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya—berdiri di samping adik perempuan satu-satunya. Apalagi melihat lelaki berkulit pucat itu berkeringat, dengan pakaian kotor, seperti habis bekerja seharian.

"Hinata-_nee-chan_ pasti lapar, kan?" kata Hanabi, memecah keterpanaan Hinata. "Nah, di dapur sudah ada makanan yang super enak. Buatan Sai-_nii-san_ sendiri."

Hanabi mengedip sekali ke arah Neji sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Neji yang mengerti, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka berempat—dengan Sai dan Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—menuju ke arah dapur.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Neji dan Hinata langsung terperangah. Di atas meja, sudah tersaji berbagai macam makanan hanya bisa dijumpai di rumah makan kelas atas. Meskipun cuma mencium aromanya, tiba-tiba mereka merasa lapar sekali.

"Ayo makan!" kata Hanabi bersemangat.

"T-tunggu dulu," sergah Hinata. Matanya menatap ke arah Hanabi—lalu ke arah Neji, minta penjelasan. "S-sebenarnya, apa yang—apa yang terjadi, _n-nii-san_, Hanabi-_chan_?"

Hanabi dan Neji saling berpandangan, lalu setelah melihat anggukan dari adik sepupunya itu, akhirnya Neji menjelaskan, "Semua ini berawal dari kekhawatiran kami, Hinata-_sama_. Kami khawatir kalau Sai-_san_ bukan orang yang tepat untuk Hinata-_sama_, dan nantinya malah menyusahkan Hinata-_sama_. Oleh karena itu... kami berniat mengetesnya, dan sampai saat ini, dia sudah berhasil menjalani tes-tes itu. Sungguh di luar dugaan. "

Sebelum Hinata—dan Sai—benar-benar mengerti, Hanabi menambahkan, "Ini adalah hari ketujuh Sai-_nii-san_ datang ke sini—" mata Hinata membulat detik itu juga, "—dan Sai-_nii-san_ tetap datang. Mungkin Sai-_nii-san_ memang sungguh-sungguh dengan _nee-chan_, tapi menurutku dan Neji-_nii-chan_ itu saja belum cukup. Jadi, aku dan _nii-chan_ menyuruhnya mencuci pakaian seluruh keluarga—" Hinata berhenti bernapas, "—mengepel lantai—" pandangan Hinata mulai berkunang-kunang, "—dan terakhir, menyuruhnya membuat seluruh makanan ini."

Hinata memegang kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah panas sekali, dan kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Dia sudah seharian berlatih dengan Kiba dan Shino, dan ketika masuk rumah dia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Apalagi ketika dia bertemu dengan Sai, dengan pakaian lusuh dan badan berkeringat, dan akhirnya dia tahu penyebabnya...

"K-ka-kalian salah paham," kata Hinata akhirnya. Pipinya sudah semerah tomat masak.

"Eh?" kata Hanabi dan Neji bersamaan.

Hinata menarik napas, menghembuskannya. Dia menarik napas lagi, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. "A-aku dan—d-dan Sai-_san_… b-bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Neji tidak mengerti.

"Kalian berdua ini pacaran, bukan?" kata Hanabi langsung.

"EEEHH?"

Sai membeku.

Neji menepuk dahinya.

Hinata pingsan seketika.

—"—

"S-selamat ulang tahun, _tou-san_," kata Hinata malu-malu sambil menyerahkan lukisan bergambar Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, dan dirinya, yang sedang berdiri di depan rumah. "S-semoga _tou-san_ suka dengan hadiah dari kami."

Hiashi menatap lukisan itu, lalu melihat ke arah Neji dan Hanabi yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

"Kalian tidak mau berkata apapun?" tanya Hiashi.

Neji langsung mendongak, dan dengan senyum tipisnya yang dibuat-buat, dia langsung berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Hiashi-_sama_. S-semoga Anda panjang umur dan sehat selalu."

"Iya," kata Hanabi kemudian. "Aku juga."

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengernyit heran, lalu dia kembali menatap Hinata. "Siapa yang membuat lukisan sebagus ini, Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata merona. "S-Sai-_san_, _tou-san_. Dan dia s-sangat baik, m-mau mengantarkan lukisan ini sendiri… beberapa hari lalu."

"Benarkah?" Hiashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Namun tatapannya terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Sepertinya dia cukup menarik… Jadi, aku ingin kau mengajaknya ke rumah, Hinata. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan pemuda Sai ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Neji dan Hanabi saling pandang, menelan ludah, dan kembali menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan horor, sementara Hinata mengangguk meski tidak tahu tujuan ayahnya itu.

Beberapa kilometer dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, di sebuah lapangan berumput dekat sungai yang airnya sangat jernih dan mengalir dengan tenang, seorang lelaki berkulit pucat bernama Sai yang tengah melukis wajah seorang perempuan bermata pucat dengan poni seperti Lee dan rambut panjang sewarna malam yang menjuntai dengan indah, merasa seperti ada yang membicarakan dirinya.

Tunggu, Sai bisa "merasa"?

.

.

Owari(?)

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note: yey! first fic pasca hiatus~~ kangen sama Sai, jadi buat yang ada Sai-nya :P—meski nggak tau apakah chara-nya oc atau nggak, dan nggak tau apa ada typo(s) atau nggak, tapi semoga cukup menghibur readers sekalian… **

**Kritik, saran, komentar, apa saja—dengan senang hati diterima, supaya next bisa lebih baik lagi…**

**Arigato gozaimashu… ^_^**

.


End file.
